Let her Go
by westernbeauty
Summary: Olicity one shots set after the Season 2 Finale, inspired by lyrics from some beautiful songs - Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** ; I do not own the Characters from Arrow nor do I own any part of the song Lyrics courtesy of Passenger. Enjoy!**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low, Only miss the sun when it starts to snow, Only know you love her when you let her go_

Wandering along the sandy shore line towards the light aircraft Dig cleared his throat and moved up ahead in order to give Oliver and Felicity a moment to talk. Looking at Oliver's tired and gloomy expression Felicity sensed that an awkward conversation was looming, and so before he had the chance to speak Felicity commended him on his "I love you" performance back at the mansion telling him "You really sold it."

Oliver felt an emotional tug of his heart strings on hearing her commendation. He hadn't meant for the words to come out as she stood before him Mirakuru in hand, they just seemed to fall all to naturally from his mouth. Oliver had kept her at arms length for two years now to protect her and he was not about to put her in the firing line now. "We both did," he warmly responded. Oliver tried to swallow the words as they tumbled freely from his mouth, not wanting to cause her an further hurt, but there they were,out there now for her to absorb like a punch to the gut. She had known it was all part of the plan, but somehow stupidly she had hoped that somewhere deep down he had meant it when he'd said he loved her. But as she stood emblazoned by the sunset behind her she processed his words leaving him to do the only thing he could; ache at the look of disappointment that she shot in his direction.

Felicity quickly tried to disguise the look of utter devastation with a fake smile she had learned from him and hurried along after Dig. As Oliver watched her leave; clearly grieving from his words, he felt guilty for insinuating that there was nothing between them, he didn't want to hurt her but he needed her to believe that they had no future for her own safety. It was only as she walked away from him under the pre tense that they would never be more than friends that he realised how in love with her he really was.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass, Hoping one day you'll make a dream last, But dreams come slow and they go so fast._

After a silent and very tedious flight they touched down on the tarmac with a bump. As soon as the Aircraft had rolled to a stop, Oliver had insisted that he escorted her home safely. Felicity couldn't be bothered to argue, she was simply too tired and so nodded in agreement.

When they reached the door of her apartment she offered him her key and allowed him to secure her living quarter before she entered. After a quick search he gave the all clear. As he turned to leave she stopped him "The couch has zero occupancy tonight if you want to stay, no reservation required" she joked raising a genuine smile from him. He thought about it for a second and shut the door behind him closing them both into her apartment. As Felicity headed to her bedroom to turn in for the night she turned to speak "I'd hate to think of you all alone in the Mansion. Without Thea. Without your..." she trailed off not wanting to say the words. He still hadn't talked about that night, the night when the life had been sucked out of him in the form of his Mother, but she knew when he was ready he would talk to her. What she didn't realise was that when he talked about it would be to her and only her.

Oliver against his better judgement narrowed the distance between them as he ached to be held, he needed to grieve for the life he had lost but had never had the chance. As his fingers grazed the top of her arms she flinched and moved away. "You made your feelings perfectly Clear on the Island Oliver, lets not make things more complicated" She begged. As she moved through the doorway into the bedroom she called goodnight.

Oliver fought at the lump in his throat the only way he knew how. Moving into the kitchen area he grabbed a glass from the cupboard along with a bottle of Vodka pouring himself a double and knocking it back with ease before pouring another. As the clear liquid burned his throat his eyes were fixated on the bedroom door and the Woman behind. One day he would make her understand.

_You see her when you close your eyes, Maybe one day you'll understand why, Everything you touch, oh it dies._

Allowing a stray tear to fall Oliver resided himself to the couch, taking the bottle and glass with him. After pouring another shot he kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Resting the bottle down on the floor next to him, he sat back and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. He didn't hear Felicity enter with a pillow and throw, his usual perceptiveness had been dimmed by the effects of the alcohol and how safe he felt within her orbit. As he raised the glass to his lips he felt her hand around his wrist stopping him from downing the drink.

"Drinking is not the answer Oliver Queen" she enforced, taking the glass and bottle and returning them to the kitchen. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow with setting up the new place, and we have meeting with your Lawyers at 2pm to reclaim Queens Consolidated"

Felicity was surprised by the hand that reached up for hers as she walked past the back of the couch . He linked his fingers through hers and looking up at her placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you"

Removing her hand, Felicity stroked the back of his head kissing the top of it before re-entering the bedroom.

Oliver adjusted the pillow and stretched himself out horizontally along the couch his hands tucked under his head. His eyes were dry and tired and his muscles ached. He closed his eyes hesitantly, anxious about the nightmares that almost certainly would follow. As his eyelids closed his mind was filled with images of Felicity, her golden ponytail that swayed back and forth when she got excited, the lipstick that adorned her plump lips and her nails covered in chipped nail polish that tapped away furiously at her computers. This comforting image was quickly replaced with one of her stood flush against Slade with a metal blade held against her neck. It was this image that reminded him that everything he touches ends up dancing far too closely with death. Forcing the image from his mind he managed to lull himself into a restless sleep.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart,Cos loves comes slow and goes so fast._

He awoke the same way he did most nights, covered in sweat, heart racing and his breathing shallow. The nightmares had taken their hold over him once again. He jolted upright, tense with his senses heightened. Once sure of his surroundings he relaxed and began to deepen his breathing, taking large even breaths as he laid back down staring up at the ceiling above. As he listened to the sound his heart racing he used everything within him to suppress the emptiness he felt, the feeling of loneliness that he still carried with him from his time on the island that stemmed from his lack to connect with another. As the the sound of Felicity's footsteps filtered through he sat upright to face her. When she stood in front of him dressed him a pair of shorts and a tight t-shirt he didn't need to talk, and tell her that he'd had a nightmare, instinctively she knew. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep, But never to touch and never to keep, Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep._

Once inside the bedroom Felicity gestured for him to get into bed. Stripping off his trousers that he still wore from the day before, leaving him clothed in only his boxers he obliged and scooted under the covers. Felicity slipped into the bed beside him and moved her way over to his side pulling him towards her. He rested his head on her shoulder as she embraced him and stoked the bicep on his arm. He knew how dangerous this was, being in the same bed as her, temptation only a breath away, but as long as he was the Arrow, she would never be his to touch and never his to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one -shot but I couldn't resist picking up where I left off from the last chapter. This chapter is inspired by the song "To make you feel my love by" by Bob Dylan and most recently covered by Adele. Enjoy! Reviews and prompts welcome x**

_When the Rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._

When Felicity woke in the early hours it was to the feel of an cold and empty bed. She stretched sleepily, reaching out across the sheets and was not surprised to find that Oliver had vacated. When she sat up she became acutely aware of the cool breeze that blew it's way through her bedroom tickling her as it danced around the sheets that had gathered by her feet. Felicity removed the sheets and with as much stealth and cautiousness that she could muster she crept her way to her open fire escape. A sigh of relief rushed from her lungs at the sight of Oliver stood on the balcony watching out on the street below. She knew in that moment, as she watched him surrounded by the fine rain that encased the city that he had felt her presence. When he didn't react she ventured outside and laid her hand on his forearm that was resting on the railing.

When his gaze met hers, her heart sank at the sight of the streetlight reflecting from the tears that filled his eyes. "Oliver?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Felicity shook her head "You didn't. Are you OK?"

Oliver nodded and forced his best 'fake' smile. "I'm fine, Just couldn't sleep"

"Nightmares?"

As Oliver tried to respond his voice broke. He took a second to compose himself and choked out "My mom"

Felicity's fingers danced across his skin up his arm to his shoulder leaving goosebumps in their wake. With her hand on the back of his head she forced him to look at her. "It wasn't your fault Oliver."

With the weight of the city resting entirely on his shoulders he fell forward into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Felicity held him, wishing for him to realize that he was a Hero, the city's hero and most importantly her Hero. Playing with the wisp of hair at the nape of his neck she absorbed the feeling of complete and total love she felt for him; inhaling his scent, lost in the fact that their bodies touched in several places creating multiple sparks of electricity that she was sure that only she could feel.

Unnerved by the intensity of the moment and suddenly highly aware of the rain that fell down around them Felicity pulled away. "Come to bed"

Oliver obeyed and followed her back into the confines of her bedroom. She tossed him a towel to dry off and after changing her wet clothes she climbed back into bed to inviting him join her as she had done several hours ago. Oliver climbed into the bed next to her and moved himself into her arms allowing her to ease away the nightmares.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear. And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love._

* * *

Felicity was woken up the next morning by the brush of fingers across the soft curve of her hip. As she struggled to open her eyes she drew comfort from the feel of Oliver's chiseled form pressed against her back. She breathed in the feeling of completeness as Oliver sighed, the whiskers of his designer stubble tickling her neck. She had dreamed of this moment so many times and it felt better than she had ever imagined. She knew she should move away from his embrace, that this could only lead to her inevitably making a complete fool of herself, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The way his muscular arms encased her making her feel as though she was the only thing that mattered, showering her with a feeling of safety that she had never experienced with anyone else. Felicity tilted her head around to catch a glimpse of his beautiful face, just to check that it was him and not a figment of her imagination. She smiled drinking in his perfectly formed features accentuated by the gleaming sunlight that poured through the window, before turning back and closing her eyes.

Her sleepy state quickly shifted to wide awake as she felt the soft tips of Oliver's fingers slipping below the waistband of her shorts. "Oliver?" Felicity yelped in surprise sliding away so she could turn and face him. The look on Oliver's face clearly told her he was mortified at his actions leaving her with the bitter taste of disappointment. As he moved away in the opposite direction he slowly tried to dig himself out of the hole he had created. "I'm really sorry, I was half asleep, I.."

Felicity nodded in acceptance whilst climbing off the bed, subconsciously gathering the sheet as she retreated. "It's OK, we should uh get going if we want to spend some time at the Foundry before our meeting"

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I loved you from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong._

* * *

The hours dragged at the Foundry clearing up the mess that had been left prior to Slade's downfall. Felicity carefully set about packing up her 'babies' for their trip to their new location, whilst Oliver, Digg and Roy concentrated on the training equipment, medical supplies and ammunition's. It hadn't escaped Dig and Roy's notice that there was some obvious tension between Oliver and Felicity but had wisely chosen to ignore it. When Oliver snapped at Felicity for attempting to lift a box that was obviously far too heavy for her Diggle intervened.

"OK what the hell is going on with you two?"

Felicity whilst still immersed with her hardware replied "Oliver just pissed because he frisked me"

Roy held his hands up "Woah woah woah blondie, too much information."

Felicity shrugged and continued filling one of the boxes with packing peanuts completely oblivious to the flush of Oliver's cheeks. Without even the inclination to defend himself Oliver headed to the stairs. Diggle called after him "Oliver where you going?"

Oliver didn't stop, as he continued up the stairs he replied "Upstairs office needs clearing out"

* * *

When Diggle entered Verdant's upstairs office he found Oliver rifling through the desk drawers in a temper. When Oliver realized that Dig was there for the long haul he sat in the leather chair behind the desk leaning back waiting for the interrogation. Dig hardened his stance; his legs wide apart and his arms crossed causing his biceps to bulge.

"You frisked her? What the hell Oliver?"

"It was an accident"

Diggle raised his eyebrows, his eyes like saucers "an accident?"

"Yes. I stayed at hers last night" As Oliver saw Diggles face change to one of complete shock he stood up and raised his finger at him "No no no, not like that. It was completely platonic. Anyway when I woke up this morning, in a sleepy haze, I got a little...handsy"

Dig shook his head. "So let me get this straight, You spent the night with Felicity, as you so quaintly put it; got a little handsy, and now you too are refusing to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? she knows how I feel"

"Does she?, I mean really?. You told her six months ago that you couldn't be with someone you really care about, then you shack up with Sara. Then you tell her you love her, only to insinuate that you didn't mean to tell her that. Then you sleep in the same bed with her and frisk her. At what point was she supposed to know how you feel Oliver?"

Oliver didn't respond. He slowly took in Diggs words realizing as they washed over him what an ass he really had been. Rubbing his hand across his stubble he sat forward in an attempt to defend himself. Before he had the chance to speak Dig spoke up having not finished his lecture.

"I'm tired of watching you too dance around each other, you need to tell her how you feel"

"Dig, it's not that simple. Firstly it's far too dangerous, and secondly I am not good at being in a relationship, at some point I'll mess things up and and she'll leave. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all"

"Oliver can I give some some advice?"

Oliver smirked at the notion that Dig was asking his permission to give him advice that he knew he was going to get whether he allowed it or not. "Sure"

"The day Felicity joined us she ended up in a bomb collar and you barely knew her, I can't see you being in a relationship making it much more dangerous than that. And seriously If you don't start being honest with her and tell her how you feel, regardless of whether you act upon it, you'll lose her anyway"

Sitting back Oliver inhaled and tried to digest the fact that in the space of ten seconds his entire argument for keeping her at arms length had been crushed

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regrets. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You ain't seen nothin' like me yet._

* * *

As Oliver raced down the stairs do to main area of the club he was met by Felicity who was on her way up to remind of their meeting. Sliding her glasses a little further up her nose she quipped "You should go change if we want to be on time for our meeting"

"Thank you Felicity" Oliver lent forward lowering his voice to a gentle hum "I think we should talk about this morning"

Felicity felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention in reaction to the heat of Oliver's breath across her ear. She nodded and as she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by a voice at the clubs entrance. Turning to face the body in the doorway and being met by the sight of six men with balaclavas had Oliver instinctively pulling Felicity behind him protecting her like a human shield.

Making a conscious effort to portray the public persona of himself Oliver pleaded with the looters "Take anything you want, we don't want any trouble."

After telling Felicity to go he watched Verdant's cash registers being emptied as he carefully choose his moment to intervene. He attacked the looter nearest to him taking him down before starting on the others. Felicity cowered towards to the far end of the bar and took out her phone trying to call Roy. When he didn't answer she tried Dig before hanging up remembering he was on his way to the Hospital for Lyla's first Sonogram. As she replaced her phone in her pocket she looked up to see Oliver taking out another one of the looters suffocating him with his arm around his throat completely unaware of the gun that the ring leader had pulled. Without a thought about the consequences Felicity ran in Oliver's direction pushing him down out of the line of fire taking the bullet in her arm as she went down.

_There's nothing that I would not do, Go to the ends of the Earth for you, To make you feel my love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya all, here's my next installment. Lyrics from 'In a little while" by U2, I do not own any of the lyrics from this song or any of the characters from Arrow. Enjoy x**

It had been twelve longs weeks of rehabilitation with a physiotherapist courtesy of Queens consolidated alongside Digs careful sparring sessions before Felicity's arm was in full recovery. It had been touch and go as the bullet had severed her Brachial Artery, something that sat heavy on Oliver's conscience so much so he brought himself to openly admit his feelings for Felicity. It didn't quite pan out as she had hoped but at least she was no longer in the dark about how he felt and for that she was grateful. Even though she had been high as a kite on Morphine the day he had bared all, she had still heard and understood every word of his declaration. It was the only thing she had thought about since that day.

"Felicity I love, I have never felt the way about someone, the way I feel about you"

"Why do I feel a but coming? I mean not an actual arse, but a sort of however"

Oliver had laughed, whilst taking her hand and kissing it gently. There was a painful pause as he made sure there was no one in the vicinity before he hit the final nail in the coffin "But that is the reason we can never be together, not as long as I am the Arrow"

_In a little while, surely you'll be mine, in a little while I'll be there._

The words he had offered as an explanation had reverberated around her head every day since. Every time he lingered a little too closely, every time he laid his hand on the bottom of her back as he led her to a meeting, or away from imminent danger. Even as he would hover over her at the computer station in their new lair, she could hear those words as the electricity of his presence danced around her._  
_

Diggle sensed this as they sparred, he was aware that she was venting, but wouldn't push her, she would open up when she was ready, as she always did. Continuing their training session, whilst waiting for Oliver to arrive from his late meeting at the Office, Felicity threw a punch that landed a little harder than she was usually comfortable with, leaving Diggle a little taken aback. She immediately apologized for her over enthusiasm causing Diggle to laugh. Before she had a chance to explain Oliver came hurrying down the steps into their new abode.

_In a little while, this hurt will hurt no more._

Felicity turned to Dig "Well I guess that's us done today?" she quipped gesturing to where Oliver was changing, not even a hint of modesty about him. As he made his way over Felicity turned to him "Oliver how come we never spar?"

Oliver pursed his lips thinking of the best way to answer. The truth was they had never sparred because he didn't trust that the killer survival instinct that he had harbored on the island wouldn't come seeping out and end up in her being unnecessarily hurt.

"I just don't want to hurt you" he answered placing himself between Dig and Felicity, nodding to Dig that he was ready to go.

"So not you're not worried about having your arsed whipped by a girl?"

Oliver turned to face Felicity and laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. Irked by this Felicity began to goad him further "I bet you I could take you out and have you on your back in three minutes" she challenged.

"Felicity" He drawled "I am not going to fight you"

"Not even if we make it interesting?" she replied with a naughty twinkle in her eye. Before Oliver could respond Roy arrived looking them both up and down before turning to Diggle.

"So whats this" Roy asked pointing back and forth between Oliver and Felicity. Dig with his arms crossed and the biggest smile explained

"They were just about to bet on whether she could take him out out in less than three minutes"

Roy dug out some money from his pocket "I'll have fifty bucks on Blondie"

Oliver raised his eyebrow in Roy's direction "Really?"

"What? I think that given the right circumstances she could take you. I've seen her sparring with Dig."

Clearly riled by Roy's admission he turned his attention to Dig "What about you?"

Enjoying Oliver's agitation a little too much Dig threw petrol on the fire, handing Roy fifty dollars "I'll have fifty bucks on Felicity, she's surprising accomplished at using a persons weight against them"

Exhaling a little too loudly, Oliver addressed Felicity "So you taking this bet aswell?" he asked expecting her to pick out fifty dollars from her purse.

"Nope" She replied popping the 'p' sound. "I never said anything about money, I said we should make it interesting, Like if I lose I'll make you coffee for a month at the office"

"Anytime I want?" Oliver asked intriguingly

"Yep"

"And if you win?, which you know is not gonna happen" Oliver enquired

"If I win, You have to kiss me"

Oliver didn't reply, the first time for as long as he remembered he was caught off guard. He did not expect to hear those words fall from her achingly plump lips and he had no idea how to appropriately respond. Of course a part of him wanted to lose, he had thought of kissing her on more than one occasion, but was aware that if he relented and allowed himself to feel her beneath his lips,that that it would lead him down path that he was not prepared to travel. Standing in front of his friends with his pride at stake he felt an overwhelming need to win. If he lost he would never hear the end of it. As he mulled it over he realized that there was no chance he was going to lose, so what harm was there in indulging in Felicity's petulant game. Begrudgingly he held out his hand to shake Felicity's, sealing the bet. "Ok, you're on"

_That girl, that girl, She's mine. My, how you've grown._

Roy moved a little closer to Dig "This just got really weird"

With Oliver's hand still in hers she yanked him towards her and raised her knee into his groin bringing him to his knees. As Felicity dived towards him in an attempt to get him on his back, he jumped to his feet. When he saw the mischievous look that adorned her face he was not amused "Playing mean are we?"

"I'd call it playing fair" she jibed.

"Right that's it Smoak" he piped up as he readied himself for her next attack. As she threw a punch he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back collided with his chest. Feeling her flush against him had him gasping for breath, clearly overcome by the air of dizziness that being so close to her induced. Before he really had the chance to enjoy her being in his embrace, using all the force she could muster she stepped hard onto his foot, leaving him recoiling in pain. Lashing out Oliver pushed her away, pain radiating from his foot up through his leg. Missing her footing Felicity stumbled to the mat landing on her bum, but she was no where near giving up. "Dig how long is left?"

Dig looked at his watch "sixty seconds"

Oliver stretched his hand in her direction, offering to help her up. Felicity made a move making it look as thought she was taking his hand and then using a scissor motion with her legs, brought him tumbling to the floor. Jumping on top of him she lowered herself and whispered so closely that he felt her breath across his face "I win"

Panting, he raised his head up of the mat towards her but Felicity moved away stood up and took a towel from Dig before turning back to Oliver. "I'll cash in my winnings later"

_In a little while, Surely you'll be mine. In a little while I'll be there. In a little while this hurt will hurt no more. I'll be home love._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers, if you like the last chapter, you'll like this one. Also if you haven't read the last chapter some of this may not make sense. The song I have used this chapter is "Believe" by the calling. Enjoy xx**

_I'm one man to make a difference, I'm one soul all persistence, In a dark world, just trying to make things right._

Felicity tapped away furiously at the keys of her computer comforted by the sounds of Oliver and Diggle sparring behind her. When she eventually found what she had been looking for she spun around her chair. "Oliver he's renting a room at the grand Vermont Hotel uptown"

Oliver stepped away from the Mats and as Felicity returned to her screen he lent over her shoulder, resting his hand on the desk in front of her. She pointed to her screens and in her original Felicity way, rambled an explanation as to how she found her information. She hesitated every few words, distracted by the feel of his breath on her neck, a little heavier than normal from his session with Diggle.

"Can you get a pass key for his Hotel Room?" Oliver inquired

In response to his question Felicity navigated a few more screens and sighed "They are an unusual type of key, I can have one made up in a few days, I know a guy that's pretty good with this stuff, kinda made a side gig out of it at MIT"

Oliver walked away, rubbing his hand across his stubble in anguish "We can't wait a few days; Mirakuru is back in Starling City. We need to shut this Operation down and this guy is the only lead we have"

"He could always get a visit from the Arrow?" Suggested Roy; earning a shake of the head from Oliver.

"No, we don't want the whole of the Operation to know that we are on to them, not yet"

Diggle cleared his throat in an attempt to join the conversation. Oliver welcomed his input "There is an quicker and easier way to get into his room but you're not going to like it"

Oliver Gestured for Dig to continue. "If you find out what time housekeeping do their rounds you and Felicity can arrange to be a couple that have accidentally locked themselves out of their room and convince the maid to let you in with her master key, it's a classic deception technique for hustlers"

_Choices we weren't given, Any heroes, and our decision, Is to stand up and fight for ourselves_

As Oliver opened his mouth to oppose the idea that Felicity be involved in anything other than a behind the scenes capacity, Felicity stood up out of her chair and squared up to him, daring him to try.

"Go on give me the whole it's too dangerous speech, and I'll have your bank account cleared before you can even utter the word 'safe'" she blurted, her finger pointed into the firmness of his chest.

He wrapped his calloused fingers around he soft flesh of her finger, drawing her further into his orbit. "There are too many variables that I can't control; I don't like the Idea that I can't protect you"

"There is another option" Roy piped up, cutting through the air of sexual tension that surrounded them. Oliver averted his gaze from Felicity's soft features to Roy encouraging him to continue.

"Well I mean why take Felicity; I think you and Dig would make a wonderful couple"

* * *

It didn't take long to convince Oliver to allow Felicity to play her part in the operation and within a matter of hours they found themselves poised within the Grand Vermont Hotel ready to set their plan into action. It had taken the best part of ten minutes to get an empty lift to the twenty-seventh floor. As soon as the elevator doors had closed Felicity began tapping away on her tablet in an attempt to access the control panel, while Oliver set to work removing the ceiling panel. As Oliver removed the last screw the elevator ground to halt and the lights flickered off, being immediately replaced by a set of emergency low lighting. Oliver pressed the help buzzer and advised the receptionist that the elevator had stopped moving to which he received a spiel advising him to stay calm and that help was on its way. As soon as the call had been terminated he addressed Roy through their earpiece whilst Felicity simultaneously followed and diverted the receptionist's subsequent phone call to the elevator maintenance company, to Roy "You're up Roy"

While Roy slowed down any repairs to the elevator system, Oliver and Felicity began to prepare themselves for the next stage of the operation. Diggle who was already on the twenty seventh floor Sat in a lavish lounging area keeping a close eye on the housekeeping staff whilst he waited for Felicity and Oliver to appear.

In the elevator Felicity began to undress, starting with her shoes and socks and quietly getting more modest the further up she went. Oliver turned away whilst he removed his trousers to allow her some privacy but smirked realising the entire lift was filled with mirrors. "Shall I close my eyes?" he asked waiting for her to reach the same conclusion.

"Thanks but I'll be fine Gimme me your shirt" she asked gesturing to his chest. Oliver obliged and speedily undid the buttons handing her the shirt whilst trying not to gawp at her as she stood with her back into him in only her underwear; her very black, very lacy, underwear. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the outline of her lacy pants that cut across the cheeks of her behind curving a path above a string of moles that left him thinking of nothing but tracing a line of kisses across them as she lay naked in his bed. He chastised himself for having such a thought and helped slide his shirt across her shoulders that now danced over the curves of her hips, covering her a little less than he would have liked given the public area they were about to enter. He proceeded to button up the shirt trying his very best not to let his gaze drop to the curve of her breasts but she stopped him. With his fingers brushing across the pale flesh of her neck and his muscular frame on view she thought about rising to her tiptoes and brushing her lips upon his, after all he owed her, but she was brought back to reality by the sound Roy's voice echoing inside her ear.

"Whatever you guys are doing can you do it a little quicker, I don't know how long I can make them believe I am fixing this thing"

Felicity watched in Awe as Oliver jumped up, grabbed onto the edges of the hatch in the ceiling of the elevator, and pulled himself up. The fact that he was clothed in nothing more than a pair of tight black boxer shorts had not escaped her attention. Once inside the elevator shaft he lent forward reaching out his hand to Felicity to pull her up. Before she took his hand she removed her glasses resting them down on the pile of neatly folded clothes and pulled at the tie in her hair. Oliver watched with reverence as her hair tumbled down around her shoulders framing her delicate features. He inwardly cursed at the fact that he was semi naked and this would only serve to highlight the effect she was having on him. Taking a deep breath he took her hand and pulled her towards him.

_To be free is all we want to be, when everything seems so far out of reach. But I know, no matter where we go you'll never stop believing in me_

Oliver struggled to manoeuvre them both one floor up the shaft to the twenty seventh floor. With Felicity clinging on to his back, the brow of her cleavage pressed firmly against the dip between his shoulders left him little room for concentration. As they reached the elevator doors, teetering on a precipice Oliver addressed Diggle through the comms. "We ok?"

"Yeah you have about thirty seconds before someone sees you leaving an elevator shaft, go for it"

With all the strength Oliver could muster he pulled apart the doors, allowing Felicity climb over the top of him into to the corridor of the hotel. Jumping forwards the doors snapped shut behind them as he dove into the floor in a tuck and roll. Before he had time to catch his breath Diggle was in his ear again.

"Housekeeping is six rooms away and right around the corner, you might want get things rolling. No sign of our target, all clear"

As Diggle finished his sentence the sound of Roy's voice echoes in their ears "Lobby is all clear, no sign of the target"

Oliver brushed his fingers against Felicity and she instinctively took his hand "You ready to do this"

Felicity nodded "Yep and if things don't work out and we feel like we're not selling it, I can always cash in my winnings" She said with a smile.

_We've been waiting for too long, We're gonna know, We're gonna know, When the moment comes_

* * *

With the housemaid slowly veering into view, their personas changed, Oliver threw the hard planes of his chiselled chest against the soft curves of her back, his arms closing in around her as they hobbled along, one behind the other in a loving embrace towards room 426. There was some planned stumbling and some not so planned. As they reached the room Oliver released her from his grasp and she leant back against the cold wood of the door trembling from the anxiety of the situation. She couldn't tell whether it was more because of the fear of being caught, or the fact that Oliver was leaning closer into her, whilst his hand comfortably coursing through her hair, causing her to question his intentions. Throwing caution to the wind, caving foolishly into the assumption that he was paying out on their bet she pushed herself upwards on her tip toes and brushed her lips upon his. Oliver's head instantly told him to move away and break free from the Ecstasy she had bestowed upon him, fearing that heading further down this road would take them to a place where she would ultimately be sucked deeper into the darkness of his world. The fact however that his heart that had been sprinkled with the essence of his deepest desire, spurred him on forcing him to kiss her back with such hunger he drew a soft mewl from the back of her throat.

So caught up in the release of years of wanting, yearning and frustration they almost forgot the maid that was now making her way towards them and was just about the enter the room two doors down. Pulling back for air and catching the silhouette of the maid twenty feet away Oliver piped up

"So are we going to take this inside baby?"

"Huh?" Felicity responded quietly still dazed from the intensity of their kiss. Seeing the raised eyebrows from Oliver brought her back to the task at hand "Uh oh,yeah". Raising her voice a little louder she blurted "Sweetie I don't have the key, I thought you had it?"

"You said you had it when we left the room pumpkin" Oliver replied with a strained voice. Felicity mouthed the word 'Pumpkin' back at him which earned a shrug of the shoulders from Oliver. The Maid's interest in their presence was piqued by this point and so Oliver approached her.

"Excuse me, My Lady Friend and I seem to have locked ourselves out of our room, could you perhaps let us back in?"

"Извините меня?"Replied the Maid.

Of course she doesn't speak English thought Oliver as he drew on his Russian that he considered a little rusty.

"Извините меня, Моя Подруга и я, кажется, запираемся из нашей комнаты, мог возможно позволить нам въезжать задним ходом?"

The Maid smiled at the sound of her native tongue and nodded walking over Felicity who moved away from the lock at the sight of the maid with her master key. Before she slid the key into the slot she turned back to Oliver

"Она Очень красива"

As the door swung open Oliver turned back to the maid

"Большинство красавицы я когда-либо встречался"

When the door closed behind them, all reasoning for them being in at room was lost, neither of them capable of processing the spark that had ignited between them. As Oliver narrowed the distance between them Felicity nervously stumbled, her back hitting the door behind her. When he reached her, a lump formed in her throat making it difficult to breathe. Moving a strand of hair from her line of vision, his thumb traced the outline of her face, resting just behind her ear. Oliver gazed at her adoringly wanting nothing more but pick up where they left off, to feel the warmth of her lips against his, as he bit down gently on her bottom lip, begging for her lips to part, but he was halted as Felicity began what had the promise to be a full on Felicity ramble.

"What did you say to the maid? I mean I know you asked her to let us in, but then you said something that seemed out of context"

For so long Oliver had kept his emotional distance from Felicity in an attempt to keep him from crossing the line he had drawn down the moment they had met, the one that he used to keep her safe and away from dark recesses of his past and present, the one that had resulted in him breaking her heart on more than one occasion. But standing with one hand still tousled in her hair and the other gripping her hip he blinked away tears that threated to fall. The line that he had drawn and come so close to crossing so many times, had overtime become blurred and he found himself needing to tell her how he felt. With a hint of trepidation, terrified of laying bare his heart for her to break the way he had done with hers, he lent in a little closer so their lips almost touched. With his voice laced with emotion he spoke.

"Я сказал, что Вы - большинство красавицы, которую я когда-либо встречал. Мое сердце принадлежит Вам Счастье. Вы - свет, который приводит домой меня, и без Вас я прекратил бы существовать."

As the last words flowed from his lips he kissed her. As she parted her lips and deepened the kiss he tasted the saltiness of her tears that had fallen at this declaration. He pulled away and searched her eyes for the reason behind her tears. He tried to talk but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I'm ok. I don't know what you said, but somehow I think I understand"

_We've been waiting for too long, We're gonna know, We're gonna know, When the moment comes_

* * *

**Thanks all reviews appreciated xx**

**Translations (From Google)**

"Извините меня?" = **Excuse me?**

"Извините меня, Моя Подруга и я, кажется, запираемся из нашей комнаты, мог возможно позволить нам въезжать задним ходом?" = **Excuse me, My Lady Friend and I seem to have locked ourselves out of our room, could perhaps let us back in?**

"Она Очень красива" = **She is very beautiful**

"Большинство красавицы я когда-либо встречался" - **The most beautiful woman I have ever met.**

"Я сказал, что Вы - большинство красавицы, которую я когда-либо встречал. Мое сердце принадлежит Вам Счастье. Вы - свет, который приводит домой меня, и без Вас я прекратил бы существовать." = **I said you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. My heart belongs to you Felicity. You are the light that brings me home, and without you I would cease to exist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All song lyrics courtesy of Christina Perri and 'A thousand years' - Such a beautiful song. I can't say this my best work but here goes, Enjoy!**

_Heart beats fast, __Colors and promises, h__ow to be brave?__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Felicity wandered the steps that led from Oliver's office on the twenty fourth floor to the roof of Queens consolidated. It was somewhere she had never ventured before, it was a place unknown to her but with Diggle beside her there wasn't even the slightest hint of fear. Navigating the second stairwell her curiosity began to get the better of her and she starting questioning her friend about what they were doing heading to the roof, but Diggle kept tight-lipped.

When they reached the last step being the true gentleman Felicity had grown to love, Dig insisted she step aside so that he could open the door for her. As the door swung open Felicity inhaled sharply at the sight that met her, she sincerely believed she had never seen anything quite as astounding as the view before her. She was so in awe of the beauty of the landscape illuminated by the light of the moon that she didn't even notice Oliver stood to her right, his feet touching the edge of a picnic blanket adorned with rose petals.

As Felicity moved towards the edge of the roof for a better view she wondered why she had never been up there before. Absorbing the sheer magnitude of the city beneath her she jumped at the clearing of a throat behind her. She watched Oliver acknowledge Diggle who had remained at his position near the door to which Diggle nodded in response, leaving them alone.

As she turned back to the view before her, the smell of Oliver's extortionately expensive fragrance as he narrowed the distance between them and the feel of his breath on her neck were more than enough to exacerbate the excitement that arose within her.

_Watching you stand alone, __All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.__One step closer_

Oliver didn't speak he stood behind her and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as her back fell against him and moulded into him with ease. Felicity shivered at the brush of Oliver's hand on her hip yet she still didn't question the change in their relationship. Since the night he had kissed her at the hotel things had changed. Oliver had become more open, more affectionate, but with no purpose. Somehow though she didn't mind, she had welcomed each touch, each moment of fondness and warmth and knew that when he was ready they would talk.

Watching the expanse of buildings, basking in the light emanating from the moon that shone across the city, Felicity took in a breath in awe of her surroundings. "Wow, it really is beautiful up here"

Oliver nodded silently in agreement and reaching around and taking her hand he led her to the picnic blanket. Sitting down Felicity picked up one of the rose petals and inhaled it's scent; they were real, definitely real. Her eyes wandered to the bottle of wine to her right where she was blown away by what appeared to be a 1982 Lafite Rothschilde with two wine glasses.

"Oliver is that?"

"It is. I'm pretty sure I promised you one, two years ago.?" He casually responded whilst talking it upon himself to pour two glasses before leaning back on his elbow as he spread out on the blanket. Felicity kept her position with her legs tugged up underneath her, taking a sip of the wine. Oliver watched her intently as she savored the taste before swallowing and taking another. After a few minutes she took it upon herself to break the deafening silence.

"Oliver what is this about? I mean you don't do something like this for a friend, at least that's not what we do where I come from"

_Time stands still, b__eauty in all she is, __I will be brave, __I will not let anything take away w__hat's standing in front of me. __Every breath, e__very hour has come to this._

Oliver sat up and leaned towards her, moving a stray piece of hair that had been caught by the breeze, behind her ear in in attempt to keep her from retreating. Felicity anxiously tilted her head away from his touch waiting with bated breath for his response. Drawing his knees up to his chest and keeping his gaze to the stars above Oliver began flicking his thumb and forefinger as though he was rolling with an imaginary arrow between them.

"I don't want to keep pushing you away anymore."

Felicity watched him attentively, placing her hand on his back as she responded "Then don't. I know you are only trying to protect me but, Oliver, I want to be here, with you, regardless of the risk or the consequences. It is MY decision and if something where to ever happen to me it wouldn't be your fault."

Oliver tilted his head to the side, looking at her in disbelief at what he had just heard "Felicity, you think that's what I am concerned about? Blame?."

Distressed at her clear ignorance to the extent of his feelings for her he rubbed his hand across his stubble and turned back to face her "Felicity Smoak you, you made me the person I am today. You believed in me when no-one else did. You see me for who I am, for the man I strive to be. If I ever lost you , I mean do you have any idea what that that would do to me?"

He watched her mouth drop open, clearly surprised by his declaration " I uh"

Before she could answer his question he cut her off pressing his lips to hers. Lifting herself so her weight shifted to her knees she raised her hands to the back of his head in an attempt to pull him even closer. After a few seconds as they parted for breath, Oliver ran his calloused fingers down the length of her arm watching her hungrily as she bit her bottom lip. He knew then that there was something coming, she always bit down on her bottom lip right before one of her trademark rambles. His eyes searched hers waiting for her to speak and when she did, he was surprised by the lack of words.

"I love you Oliver"

He wanted to say it back, he needed to to know how he felt. As he opened his mouth to speak his voice broke and he knew he didn't just want to tell her, he wanted to show her. Placing his hand on the back of her head he kissed her and gently lowered her down onto the blanket. With his tongue searching for approval to claim her mouth he maneuvered himself on top of her resting his weight on his elbows and his leg between hers. When they parted, he rested his forehead on hers and with his voice strained with emotion he uttered the words that he uttered once before and would repeat every day for the rest of his life.

"I love you."

_I have died every day waiting for you, __Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you f__or a thousand years, __I'll love you for a thousand more_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh this so didn't go as planned. Anyways___**** I totally** dig the song 'stay with me' by Sam Smith and by changing one word in the song it totally fits Olicity. Feel free to disagree and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy xxx

_ Oh, won't you stay with me? cause you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, darling, stay with me._

Resting himself on his forearms, Oliver looked down at Felicity; their bare legs entwined as result of the overpowering moulding of flesh as his uncontrollable urge to surrender to her had taken hold. Somewhere during the uniting of their emblazoned need for one another her glasses had been discarded and her hair tie removed leaving a beautiful incandescent mess beneath him, so striking that it took his breath away and he struggled to compose himself. With his nose touching hers, he watched her admiringly before kissing her so softly it barely registered, then again, watching her as she quivered below him, completely awestruck by the effect he had on her.

_Why am I so emotional? __No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

When Oliver unexpectedly felt the dampness of her tears against his cheek, he pulled away seeing the hurt in her eyes and the sorrow that fell with each drop. He raised himself up so that his eyes could focus on her and softly rubbed his thumb over her cheek as if trying to push the hurt aside.

"Felicity?" he questioned, desperately needing to know why she was upset. His next words caught in his throat causing him to stutter "Did,did I hurt you?"

Wiping away the continual stream of tears that threatened to keep falling Felicity slid from underneath him pulling the blanket around her, shaking her head but still refusing to talk.

Making himself appear somewhat more presentable Oliver pulled on his boxers and trousers and followed Felicity toward the door of the rooftop. When he reached her he debated whether to throw his arms around her but instead he took her hand, causing her to turn and face him.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand, __But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. T__hese nights never seem to go to plan. __I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

"Felicty please?" he begged, brought to the brink of tears himself at the sheer thought that he'd been the cause of her upset.

With her voice cracking with emotion she squeezed his hand "I'm OK, you didn't"

Pulling her closer so she collided with the hard plains of his chest he whispered "Please Felicity tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me"

Through the haze of tears she let out small muffled sound that Oliver recognised as a laugh and pushing against the lump her throat she retorted

"What The Arrow is scared of a five foot IT extraordinaire?"

Oliver managed a smile, his eyebrow raised in a way that said _are-you-going-to-tell-me-what's- wrong?_

Tracing the outline of the Bratva tattoo on the chiseled muscle of his chest, and refraining from meeting his gaze she spoke softly

"Oliver I have wanted this for so long that, I mean I'm scared..." Felicity paused trying to find the words to express her fear. Gesturing to the door she sobbed "If I leave you, then you can't leave me"

Upon hearing her words Oliver felt the air expel from his lungs, distressed by Felicity's admittance. He knew that she had abandonment issues that stemmed from her Father leaving her as a child but this had caught him off guard. He squeezed her so tightly that she struggled to breathe and placed he a kiss onto her hair, before pushing her away so he could look her in the eyes.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, I am never going to leave you, Do you you understand?"

Felicity struggled to stifle the sobs that kept erupting from within her.

"I know you won't _leave_, leave me" she offered in air quotes. "But how long before you realize you don't want me and you still love Laurel?"

When the words had tumbled out her mouth she cringed. She couldn't believe she'd actually let them pass her lips. Before she could attempt to backtrack Oliver danced his calloused fingertips down her hairline pushing aside her hair so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Felicity, I would never do that to you. Laurel." Oliver paused to carefully consider the words he would speak next. "When I came back from the Island, I was drawn to Laurel because she was like a link back to who I was before, before I had changed. Then I met you. And you Felicity, you are my link to the future me, to who I aspire to be. I guess I realized I wanted to stop living in the past and and start looking toward the future. Our future."

Felicity nodded and feeling his hand dancing up her back she settled herself back into his embrace, listening to the dulcet tones of his heart hammering against his chest. Oliver held her tightly, gently showering her with butterfly kisses wherever her skin was showing. Realizing she had goosebumps he pulled up the blanket that she had wrapped around her and rubbed the top of her arms to warm her up.

"Come on lets go you home, its getting pretty cold out here" he whispered into ear. Felicity smiled as they headed over to collect their belongings. As Oliver pulled the zipper up on the back of her dress she spoke warily

"So what happens now?"

Pulling his t-shirt down over his head, he slipped in his arms and then looked at her adoringly.

"Nothing, I mean nothing changes, apart from this" He rasped grazing his lips with hers. Felicity briefly returned the kiss before pulling away and running her thumb over his swollen lips, biting down on her own. Tonight she had been blind-sided and nothing could have prepared her for the happiness she felt in that one moment, that one perfect moment. Her hand fell from his mouth and trailed his arm before melding with his hand. Looking up at him sheepishly from under her lashes she cleared her throat

"Thats really great to know but I kinda meant your place or mine? I mean we've got to go somewhere right?"

_Oh, won't you stay with me? cause you're all I need. This is love it's clear to see, darling, stay with me._

Oliver smirked awkwardly and shrugged before suggesting something that six years ago had him embarking on a trip with his girlfriend's sister "why don't we buy a place together?. The mansion doesn't really feel like home now and part of your building is still under renovation."

"O...K..? Sinceriously?"

"Yes, I have never been more serious about anything"

Felicity bit down on her lip, not quite believing what Oliver had suggested. When she hadn't responded Oliver begrudgingly offered her an out.

"If you want some time to think it over"

Felicity pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and linking her arms around his neck she nodded "I don't need to think about it. My answer is yes"

Oliver with ease pulled Felicity against him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. As his mouth claimed hers she suddenly felt a shift in her weight and realized he was lifting her off the ground. As she peered down into the depth of his blue orbs, she saw something in him that gave her the slightest glimmer of hope that his barriers were coming down and he was starting to let her in.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN Not my best work, but something I had fun with. Comments/reviews are welcomed. I haven't given up on my other stories, just had a lot on so please bear with me. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, you make my days worthwhile xxx ps song is 'Will you marry me' by Alabam/Jann Arden_**

_Will you marry me?, Put our love and life together. Will you stay with me? For always and forever_

The first time Oliver had proposed, Felicity had been bleeding out upon a stretcher being hurtled towards the back of an ambulance. He arrived on the scene, a smudge of green paint to the right of his eye; a stark reminder of the fact that he hadn't been there, he hadn't protected her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, not to you, not to you" he'd repeated grasping her hand as though her life depended it on as the EMT's worked on her on the floor of her apartment. Apparently Felicity had been caught up in a Robbery gone wrong. Two men had forced their way into her apartment and when she tried to fight back one of them had pulled out a knife.

"We were supposed to have more, supposed to go out to dinner without making it to dessert, go to a baseball game, watch the backlog of programmes on your hard drive with a tub of mint chip. Get Married" He was swiftly cut off by the EMT's that had stabilised her and were trying to get her out. Diggle who had been standing a safe distance away being and careful to take in all the evidence around him had snapped his head in Oliver's direction at the mention of Marriage. He'd known that Felicity and Oliver had succumbed to the attraction between them, but he hadn't realised the intensity of it. He immediately clapped a firm and reassuring hand on Oliver's shoulder to hold him back and let the experts do their work.

As Felicity had been bundled into the back of the ambulance Oliver had re-taken his grip on her hand and as he sat down next to her he threaded her fingers through his own, causing her to stir. Brushing his lips across her hairline he whispered "When you get better we'll get married."

Felicity squeezed his hand as hard as she could muster and with her other removed the oxygen mask that covered her face. She inhaled sharply at the pain shooting through her side and on the exhale she had managed a shaky "no"

When Felicity had been brought of the induced coma two days later, convinced that he only suggested it because he thought that he was going to lose her, she told him "It's no right now Oliver, not no not ever".

_On bended knee, would you take this ring?, Will you marry me?, please, Will you marry me?_

The second time Oliver had brought up the idea of Marriage and as he classed it 'proposed' was during an undercover operation where Felicity and Roy were posing as a married couple. Felicity had been winding Oliver up; cosying up to Roy, putting on a rather convincing show, so much so that she could hear Oliver clenching his teeth through the comms link. Felicty had spent the entire evening hand inside Roy's tuxedo jacket, and whispering against his ear, playing the loving wife, much to Olivers dismay. When she'd found herself alone she took the opportunity to address Oliver through her earpiece, telling him how beautiful the ring was that she had been wearing to which he had responded by saying "It's yours if you want it"

"Last of the romantics" Felicity had whipped in response, rolling her eyes and heading back to the dinner and task at hand.

_To be with you is what I live for But at this moment I confess Though I love you, God knows I love you. Deep down inside I'm scared to death, say yes Will you marry me?_

The third time Oliver had proposed had been a moment that Felicity would never forget.

It was six months later and the hottest day of the year so far. She had awoken in their new apartment absorbing the much needed coolness of the sheets next to her. When she rolled over and realised the bed was empty she sat bolt upright reaching for her phone on the bedside table. Seeing no alerts she slipped of the bed adjusting her negligee and pattered to the open balcony window. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself as she closed the distance between her and the door, hoping Oliver had stepped outside as he often did when having woken from a nightmare. The warm breeze that hit her as she stepped out eased her, there was something calming about the warmth of the early morning air as it swirled around the city. Felicity Rested her hands on the metal railings in front of her and sighed at the cooling affect they had on her overheating body.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself she made her way back inside to grab her comm link in a last ditch attempt to settle her nerves. When Felicity pulled back the voile curtains she saw an Arrow embedded in the wall above their bed. She hesitantly crept towards it, breathing a sigh of relief when she was close enough to confirm it was one of Oliver's. The head of the arrow held a note to the wall and as Felicity stood on the mattress to retrieve it she heard a clunking sound. With the note in one hand and the arrow in the other she saw a ring sliding along the shaft. Felicity considered how she could remove the ring and decided snapping the arrow in half was the best option. When the ring had been retrieved she slipped it on to her finger, admiring the triangular emerald encrusted with diamonds that twinkled in the moonlight that filtered through the window. Placing the broken arrow down on the bed, she unfolded the note

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Felicity half laughed and half cried and as she leant across the bed to text him her response. She stopped, splayed out on the bed as she heard him in the doorway. Twisting around she saw him leaning in the doorway, looking rather smug. He had changed from his arrow attire and wore only a pair of grey lounge pants and a smile.

Without a second thought she scrambled off the bed and into his arms crashing her lips onto his. When she finally pulled away, her arms linked around his shoulders she gave the answer he'd been waiting for, for twelve long months

"Yes, Oliver Queen I will marry you"

_Would you take this ring? I will take your ring, Will you marry me?, please Will you marry me_?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello viewers. Here we are again. This chapter seemed to take forever, I couldn't work out how to end it. Hopefully it works. The song in this one is "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran. I do not own any of the characters or song lyrics. Enjoy xxx**

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand, Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am._

Scrutinising her appearance in the mirror before her, Felicity pushed aside a blonde curl that had fallen loose from her up-do and inserted the emerald stud into her ear. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the last time she'd worn these earrings as her gaze peered down to the wedding band on her left finger. They had been a gift from Thea, presented to her a week ago as she stood nervously in her vintage Bridal gown at Oliver's newly reclaimed Office at QC.

Her wedding day was far behind her wildest expectations and a day she would never forget. Felicity had insisted that when they got married it would be in secret, no high end investors, no company directors, and no big wigs or paparazzi in sight. Being Starling City's most eligible CEO made that particularly difficult but not impossible. Oliver had sweet talked the City's most illustrious wedding boutique to open in the middle of the night for the initial selection and subsequent fittings to avoid the press getting wind of the impending nuptials, and had arranged a private ceremony that everyone including Felicity had been kept in the dark about until the hours leading up to their vows. Felicity remembered how Thea had laughed, poking fun at how she was allowing Oliver to make all the necessary arrangements and how she herself had been unperturbed by it, knowing that she trusted Oliver wholeheartedly. Even as she had stood, arms linked with the man who was giving her away, about to step into the unknown she felt confident that whatever Oliver had decided would be right for them and she wasn't disappointed. As Diggle escorted her ahead of Thea up the back stairs to the roof of QC, it swiftly hit her that they were getting married at the very place they first made love which brought a sultry smile to her face that Diggle would never forget. As she had reached the top step she could feel the adrenaline beginning to flow at the excitement of what was to come and was stunned into silence by the sight that befell her.

Everywhere she looked she saw fairy lights, hundreds and hundreds of fairy lights. As she felt Diggle's hand squeezing hers, her attention drifted to Oliver who stood at the far end of the roof with Roy under a make-shift archway embalmed by the sun's rays as it set over the city, wearing her favorite grey suit and green tie. Felicity blinked back tears as she chuckled at the memory of Oliver's tense and fragile state, clenching his fists nervously at his side as Roy playfully insinuated that he couldn't find the rings. He should have known better than to wind Oliver up in that way but still, she loved watching the developing relationship between two men, and how they danced around each other, finding how their lives fit together; Teacher and Student or as Brothers bonded by the wonderful girl who stood behind her. Felicity watched the tension in him slowly dissipate as she moved towards him in time with the dulcet tones of her heartbeat. When she reached him she nervously bit her lip searching his eyes desperately trying to understand what was going on behind those baby blue orbs, before shooting Roy a spirited look of disappointment as he produced the rings throwing a cheeky wink in Oliver's direction.

When she felt the calloused tips of his brazen fingers brush aside the blonde curls behind her shoulder so he could take in the full effect of her dress she trembled and found herself steadied by his other arm reaching around her waist. She pressed her hand to the jacket of his lapel and feeling the erratisism of his heart beating beneath his Bratva tattoo she knew he was as nervous as her. He rested his cheek against hers and with his voice laden with emotion told her "Felicity you look remarkable". Pushing against the lump in her throat she pulled back to face the Reverend, taking in the full magnificence of the fairy lights and the stars above that were starting to twinkle as the last rays of the sun were being laid to rest.

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your hand on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are._

Slipping on the butterfly to the second green stud, Felicity reminded herself of the need for this reception, a public event to share their Marriage with the world and to put to rest the idea that them being together was nothing more than a CEO having his dirty way with his Executive assistant.

As Felicity stood to smooth the Wrinkles in her ivory gown, not the dress she married in but a demure and understated alternative she tensed at the draft that entered from the opening of the door behind her. She quickly relaxed at the realization that it was her newly wedded husband and subsequently turned to face him, smirking at the look across his face which was reminiscent of the one he'd given her as she appeared on the roof of QC one week ago. Felicity watched with heightened anticipation as he silently narrowed the distance between them. When he reached her he linked one arm around her waist bringing her flush against him and raised the other to gently stroke the loose hair out her face. Felicity closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, breathing in the smell of his aftershave that was so distinctly him and no-one else. Oliver leaned in closer to her and whispered, punctuating each word so quietly that his breath tickled her ear "You. Look. Beautiful"

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Felicity wasn't sure if he saw her beam in response but she did, grinning from ear to ear thinking to herself that she had never been happier. She pulled away, straightened his lapel and adjusted the pocket square that was a little skewwhiff before looking him in the eye and with a wink advising him "You don't look too bad yourself Mr Queen"

Oliver raised his hand, this time sweeping the tips of his fingers along the outline of her face before removing her earpiece and holding it in front of her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What? We're on comms tonight right?" Felcity asked bewildered.

"Not tonight Felicity" Oliver replied pulling her closer to him again, feeling an overwhelming need to touch her. Resting his forehead on hers he continued. "We both deserve tonight off. Dig, Roy, Thea and Lyla will be on the comms just in case."

"Tee Tee" Felicity's attention was immediately drawn to the open doorway where she heard the sound of tiny footsteps and digglet calling her name. As she squatted down slowly to embrace her god-daughter, she was pushed off balance by the exuberance of the toddler who threw herself into her arms. Oliver steadied her placing a supportive hand under her arm, bringing her back to her feet.

"You look sooo pretty" cooed Felicity admiring the mint tutu dress and matching bow that Izzy wore knowing instantly that Thea had picked out the coordinated outfit. Felicity managed a hug and sloppy kiss before Izzy began squirming and pushed herself away in Oliver's direction

"Mo-i-ver" Oliver took Izzy into his arms and playfully pretended to take her nose, completely ignorant of the fact Diggle had just appeared breathless in the doorway

"That's where you got to" Dig gasped. "Can't take my eyes of you for a second"

"Good luck prying her away from her favourite Uncle" Felicity laughed watching in awe as Oliver suddenly changed, blowing raspberries on Izzy's neck rendering an earsplitting laugh from the toddler. Felicity had seen a side to him since Izzy was born that she couldn't help but fall in love with. He was so far removed from the the persona of the 'hood' that she couldn't help wonder as she enjoyed watching every interaction he had with their beautiful god-daughter, whether this could an option for them sometime in the future. Oliver placed Izzy back on to the floor, nudging her in the direction of her father and turned to Felicty, gently placing his free hand on her hip

"You ok?"

"Mmm" Felcity nodded in response watching Izzy run circles around Diggle. Oliver slowly moved his hand from her hip, slipping it around her back pulling her so close that her leg slipped between his. He ran his hand up her bare back to the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. As he placed a kiss just south of her ear he whispered " You look like you were thinking about something"

With his designer beard causing friction against her soft pale skin she hummed "Just how perfect everything is, and how I don't want to go downstairs and face the music"

Oliver dug into the pocket of his jacket and held out her comms "Here"

Felcity looked at him confused "But you said?"

"Well at least with these tonight, anytime you feel like it's all getting too much you can tell me, wherever I am and whoever I'm pretending to listen to while I'm really thinking about ripping that dress off you."

Oliver pulled back, firmly pressing his lips on hers. The taste of her coupled with the sudden awareness that her flesh was exposed, dangerously so by the backless dress, had his trousers tightening in all the wrong places. Before he had the chance to do anything about it Diggle cleared his throat with the announcement that everyone was awaiting the newly married couples entrance and they should probably get going.

Felicity grinned at Diggle over Oliver's shoulder and cheekily gestured to Oliver "He might need a few minutes" earning an unimpressed eyebrow raise from both men. With his arms still embracing her Oliver pulled her even tighter into him before growling so only she could hear.

"We'll finish this later"

_We found love right where we are._


End file.
